


Bored - (Lumity)

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Akward wlw, Amity trying to impress Luz part 497549, Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Guitarist Luz Noceda, Guitars, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pianist Amity Blight, Pining, no beta we die like men, why do people write smut of them they're children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amity and Luz come to an agreement to make songs for each other or at least try. A Music Festival brings the two together as they try and one-up the other for nothing more than pride.. or so they think.The only problem is that Amity can't play an instrument.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 19





	1. A Friendly Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, there's too much cp on Wattpad so I'm here and I'm queer who's got the beer? 
> 
> Anywho I'm contributing to this mess of a site with Amity trying to learn guitar on top of literally the whole plot

Owlbert toppled through the glowing door, a large dark brown sack pinched between his small beak. He let out a hoot, and on cue, Eda closed the door. Watching it collapse into its discrete briefcase form. Amity stared at the small owl. Although she's seen this feat time and time again she was still impressed by the ability to travel to the human realm. Willow and Gus had also looked wide-eyed at the magical item, ignoring Luz going on about how Boscha threw mud at her earlier in the day.

"Alright hootster, let's see what the ogre dragged in, today!" Eda's smile grew wider as she flipped the bog over with a flick of the wrist, with hundreds of pounds of human junk and nick-nacks falling onto the clean carpet. A loud tang erupted as the last of the Trash was dumped onto the floor. Luz's eyes lit up, and she scrambled off the couch to the object. It was a nice, yet fairly dirty Human Guitar. There were plenty on the island, but it did look different from the ones she's seen. No severed wings on the sides, no razor-sharp teeth. Just a semi-shiny wooden guitar. 

"Oh, my glob Eda! how did this get in here!?"

Eda shrugged her shoulders, diving back into the sea of dirty clothes and broken electronics. Luz seemed to ignore her, walking back to the couch; guitar in hand and a smile on her face. She plopped down next to Amity, holding the instrument with care. She brushed off some of the dust before raising her hand to strum it. The sound was horrendous. It was severely out of tune. Luz flinched at the sudden tang and low hum, placing her hand atop the strings to silence them. "Well, this is going to be annoying.."

Willow leaned over, taking in the sight of the foreign object. "Woah... Luz the human realm is remarkable."

"NO KIDDING! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE!" Gus jumped with excitement. Amity, however, was glued to the smile on Luz's face. Her smile was contagious. Hell, she even got Boscha to smile before.

Luz focused her attention back on the guitar, she twisted the tuning pegs until she reached the desired sound. Her face lit up as she began to play a random combination of chords. Amity focused intently, while Gus and Willow stood up to dance along to the improv tune. Her mind wandered. Luz was already perfect, to begin with, yet the girls' musical talent amplified this thought tenfold. Imagine the two on a cliche picnic date, and Luz serenades Amity with a song written for her, just for her. The thought spurred butterflies in Amity's stomach, bringing a red flush to her face. 

With Luz finishing the song, she pulled her hand off the strings, holding the neck with a gentle grip. 

"So Amity, what did 'ya think?"

Luz's words brought the girl out of her trance, shaking her head as she looked over to Luz, unable to form a proper sentence. She was always caught up with Luz when her mind wanders. 

"Pretty-- it was really pretty" Her ears pointed down, awkwardly smiling and fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. Luz smiled and stood up. 

"I'm gonna go find something to use as a pic, I'll be right back!" 

The brunette ran up the stairs, and Amity released a heavy sigh. Willow and Gus toppled onto the couch, Smiling like idiots.

"Wasn't that wonderful! human music is so odd, it's amazing!" Guz yelped, kicking his short legs in excitement.

Willow sat up, crossing her legs and turning to Gus. "It was! Sometimes I wish I could visit the human realm, just to see the crazy things they have there. I mean, they already look so different. Luz told me that they have these things called Lava lamps. They have this goop in a liquid that in a glass jar, and when it gets hot it gets all goopy a floats around!"

"How do they get lava in a glass jar like that?" Guz questioned "It's so hot, and humans don't have the magic to lift it to put it anywhere"

"That's the thing, it's not real lava! I mean, why call ita lava lamp when there's no real lava. Why not call it a goopy jar?"

Willow and Gus kept on talking for what felt like forever. When luz finally came back downstairs it had been almost 20 minutes, quite longer than she had expected to be up there. 

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find anything. Guess I'll have to look another day.

Luz slumped in the seat, glaring over at Eda's trash pile. The size had decreased significantly, with only scattered, and broken plastic forks, clothes, and household objects left. Luz hoped she could find a Guitar pic in the pile, but her luck had run dry, slumping back into the soft couch.

Amity sat next to her in silence for a moment, mustering up the courage to speak over a giggling Willow and Gus.

"So... where did you learn..?" She s\asked. Luz sat up, cocking her head in confusion. Amity blushed and repeated herself. 

"Guitar.. Where, or how did you learn?" Amity turned her body to face Luz more, One leg propped up in a half criss-cross position. Luz also moved, turning her back to Gus and Willow to focus her attention on the girl in front of her. 

"Oh, well I can't remember every little detail..," she started "But I've been doing it for forever. My mom wanted to teach me since she enjoyed it so much. I started at around seven years old and kept playing ever since." Here was a soft smile on her face, looking around the room and avoiding eye contact with Amity.

"It was really fun. my teacher was amazing, too. His name was Mr. Mickey." She let out a mall chuckle. "He would come in with mickey mouse ears on or would wear red shorts. Guess little me found it amusing."

Amity listened intently as Luz spoke. The way she smiled at the memories made Amity smile in return.

"I miss it sometimes. Going into town to see him. Learning new songs and writing my own. It's honestly really therapeutic for me. The way a single chord combo can make you feel. The emotion that can put into a song without having to say a word. The music just speaks to you and resonates with you. ya know?"

Luz looked up to Amity for a moment. Just a few seconds of eye contact brought her to a realization. Amity's eyes were beautiful. A Warm golden shade, with brown specks scattered around. The way her eyes caught the light was, for lack of a better word, interesting. It only lasted a short moment, though. Before Luz pulled her gaze away. 

"Sorry, I'm rambling" She smiled awkwardly, bringing Amity out of her trance. She blushed and pulled herself back. 

"NONO- you were fine! I mean you were so interested- I mean you looked so happy- You've never said anything about this before I- just- I'll stop talking now.." She hunched over and hid her head in her hands.

"Pfft-" Luz broke out into a giggle fit, placing a hand onto Amity's back.

"Wow Blight, you jealous I'm better than you at something?"

Amity looked up from her hands, flustered and confused. Was she trying to flirt? Or was she being serious? Either way, a wave of confidence rushed over Amity, probing her to respond.

"Maye I am. But maybe I'm just a musical genius that's pitying you poor, amateur soul" She had a light smirk across her face. Content with her response.

Luz took a second to respond.

"Oh really? Well, I've never seen you play anything? You're not even in the band class"

"Well, I'm just, specific with my music, that's all. I'm sure a musician like yourself could- u-understand" Amity stuttered at the end, with the realization of how close they were.

Luz was fully sat on the couch now, legs crossed and leaning forwards in Amity's direction. Amity had her legs off, pushed together and to the side, leaning back in the brunette's direction. The tension was thick, at least Amity felt that way. Her heart was beating 50 miles per minute and her eared pushed back into her head from embarrassment. Luz smiled and moved her hand slightly.

"Oh really?" she replied "Well maybe you could show me sometime. I'd love to hear you play.."

Silence

Amity pulled away. Her face red and her heart beating too fast for her to handle. She found any excuse to look away from Luz, in hopes she didn't combust. She noticed that Gus and Willow were missing, with the two of them taking up the area of the couch. It was getting dark and they most likely left while the girls were talking.

"Uhmm.." Luz wanted to say something, but couldn't put it into words. Her face was red, not as pigmented as Amity but enough where it was noticeable from a distance. Amity let the thought of Luz feeling the same as her dance around in her head for a moment, before flushing it out with other thoughts.

"There's a music festival at the end of the year..." Amity began "Maybe.. we could do something.."

Luz's face lit up

"We could sign up and play-- yanno. Give us time to.. practice and all."

Amity looked at Luz. There was a smile plastered on her face and she was fidgety.

"I mean we don't have to but the school puts sign up sheets out when-"

"AHH THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Luz shouted.

The sudden noise startled Amity. She jumped back lightly.

"We could play something for each other. A friendly competition" Luz said "See if Luz Noceda can bet the great Amity Blight!"

Great? Amity didn't think she was exactly great, more so, above average.

"Should there be any rules for this so-called 'competition'?" Amity asked

"Hmm... We can't rewrite and existing songs and we can't have anyone write it for us"

Welp. There goes Amity's opt-out.

"Why not?"

"Music is more emotional when you write it yourself. The lyrics have your own meaning and they come from the heart."

"Oh yeah, of course of course.."

Amity internally frowned. She could cheat and have someone write the song for her.. but it would make Luz upset. They knew each other enough by know to know how they talk and write, and it would just be unfair to Luz. Putting her through all of that work just to pay someone to write a few things for her.

"So," Luz stood up. "Do we have ourselves a deal?" She held out her than to Amity.

She hesitated, knowing full well it would be a long year. A year to learn how to play something other than a few piano notes on her brother's keyboard. A Year to impress the girl of her dreams

Silence strung the room for a few moments.

"You're on."


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finally comes to the realization that she doesn't go through with the bet, but she can't bring herself to back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me getting all happy for the three single kudos I got
> 
> Song Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPDVWBZNFnY

"C'mon mittens, it can't be that bad. I mean, it's just a silly town get together with a talent show at hexside. You can just pick a song from my playlist and play it."

Amity had been avoiding Luz for the past two weeks. 

"I can't! She- we made the rule that we had to write our own songs and- and I don't even know how to write music! Or even play anything! Ugh! I'm so stupid I never think when I'm around her!"

Emira and Edric were in her room, trying to comfort her after she spent days sulking and thinking about what she was going to do. It never crossed her mind that she can't play anything. Her siblings were talented, but in Violin and the Flute. Classical instruments. 

Edric sat up from his spot on Amity's bed and walked over to her.

"Listen Mittens, we don't know why you didn't think about how you can't play anything but you got this. I mean, Emm was decent after 6 months of playing, you'll be fine."

He was right, it did only take her 6 months to play something basic on that Violin but it took so long. She could barely write her own songs, still, and it's been two years.

"But how am I supposed to learn how to write my own song? Luz has been playing for years! I've never touched a guitar in my life!"

Emira finally piped up

"Listen Amms, If you're so hung up about it, why not trying picking up piano again. We still have the one in the basement"

A few years prior to Luz's arrival, Amity's parents convinced her to try piano. She enjoyed it, but with the stress of applying to Hexside and studying so much she gave up after learning how to play a few notes.

"Well I mean..." Amity thought for a second. It would be a good idea. A piano would be a good way to express herself to Luz in her own, unique way.

"Listen mittens, if you wanna impress her you gotta go for your own thing. luz can serenade you with her guitar while you give her a heartfelt piano solo"

Amity thought over her sibling's suggestions for the next few hours. arguing with herself in her head about what to do

Go through with it

Don't go through with it

It was all a big storm in her head that kept getting larger and larger as time passed. 

She finally caved, summoning her scroll and scrolling through Penstagrm for a bit. Then, she remembered a playlist Luz had sent her. She found some songs from the human world that slipped here and made a collection of as many as she could find. Take it she couldn't find many, but there were enough to listen to for a while without having repeat songs.

Two Wuv - Tally Hall  
Scotty doesn't know - Lustra  
Dead Girl In The Pool - Girl In Red

just to name a few. She was curious and clicked the link to the playlist, plugging in her headphones and put the songs on shuffle

Tallboys

It opened with a piano. It was quite beautiful in all honesty. The way the notes seamlessly flowed from the last and into the next was mesmerizing. It soon shifted into something with a more artificial beat. It didn't sound like any natural instrument like drums or a guitar, but she wasn't opposed.

"Tallboys you drink to drown it out because it's all noise"

The flow of the beat and the soft voice gave Amity a sense of security. It was a rather calm song, considering Luz's rambunctious nature. She expected something with a plethora of noise and lyrics. But no. It was a simple song with a soft beat.

"Calm voice, won't someone please remind me not to call her?"

Amity found herself with her legs pulled up to her chest and she sat on her bed, lightly tapping her fingers in time with the song.

"I know the stakes are kinda high, I should take away their weed"

She aimlessly let her fingers glide, not going in any particular order when it came to positioning or movement

"You know I love to say you're right, but this time I disagree"

Some of the music faded out, leaving a guitar to carry the tune. It definitely reminded her of Luz.

The song picked back up again after a moment, resuming the steady, yet lively beat.

"Soul mates, it's like we're always lacing up the same shoes"

Her mind went to Luz. 

"Fourth date, if you don't think I'm crazy you're insane too"

As the song continued, her mind wandered. Imagining going on dates with the aforementioned brunette. Her hands kept moving, finding something of a pattern. She imagined a piano, and her hands gliding effortlessly across. Luz standing by her side, shocked and impressed by the girl's skills.

Amity opened her eyes after the song ended. A more upbeat song started playing, with a more chaotic feel to it; but she ignored it. All she could think about was doing something for her crush. She wanted to impress her, she really did. 

It took another hour listening to the playlist to finally come to the decision.

Hey Edric?"

"Yeah, Mittens?"

"Can I have the keys to the basement..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chapter with a song I've been wanting to write ever since I got the idea for this story so I'm hoping this whole thing goes well so I can write it
> 
> Also apologies for the short chap


End file.
